Wastelands
by Death's Inevitable Kiss
Summary: "Three organics were embracing each other, running their glossa along their epidermis. It resembled interfacing, but Sunstreaker just didn't understand. Why were they using their oral cavities...? It had distracted him and had resulted in him crashing into the gravitational field of this planet known as Earth."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello, readers! This is sort of a "What Happened" after Interlude 1-Tokyo Bay in my Fanfiction _Solemnly Swear_. You don't have to read that story to read this. This is just howI imagine Sunstreaker's arrival on Earth to be like.

To be honest, I love the seagull. I think I'll name him "Duck"...

* * *

**Wastelands**

* * *

Tokyo Bay was calm. There were no winds—no waves. Surprisingly, no signs of life were able to be detected as the waning half moon hung overhead.

It was silent. Too silent.

The skittering of creepy crawlers and untuned music of the everpresent grasshoppers couldn't be heard. The usual splash of the bay's marine life was gone. Had anyone been out at such an ungodly hour, they'd be cowering, the hair on the nape of their neck rising as they sensed what every other Earth creature on the island had already picked up on.

Man, humans were slow...

A brave seagull (one who apparently lacked in the "Instincts" department more so than your average Homo sapien) decided to test the waters (literally) by flying out to a buoy a ways away from the shore.

Nothing happened. Why were the others so uptight? This was too easy!

Unfortunately, the poor bird couldn't even exploit his opportunity to its fullest potential. Though there was no competition for a meal, the meals weren't even there. They were off skulking around in the deeper and darker recesses of the ocean, steering clear of the bay as much as possible.

The 'baka', as the natives would say, didn't even think to ponder this. Pit, he didn't even heed the unspoken warning! If anything were to happen to him (not that anything _were_ to happen), he'd definitely deserve it.

As if Primus were to agree, the water on which the buoy floated upon started to quiver. It was a minute shake at first, barely noticeable. However, slowly, the vibrations started to intensify. The oblivious winged creature just sat there, not moving until he felt himself rising. There was a horrid sound, like something those featherless birds known as "humans" would listen to. It was a high pitched screeching that made the seagull ruffle its feathers and fly away, not wanting to irritate his eardrums more then he had to.

Unbeknownst to him, the screeching wasn't the result of a human, nor anything related to Earth at all. In fact, the screeching was a large, sentient robot cursing in its native tongue.

The sea water had waterlogged its curcuitry, no doubt corroding his alloys. On any normal occasion, the robot wouldn't've minded as much (though, make no mistake, that doesn't mean he wouldn't've made a huge fuss about it), but the fact that he was equipped with nothing but his protoform, he was, for lack of a better word, naked.

Thus, not only was there sea water in his most sensitive parts, but he was exposed to air now that he had broken the surface. And, without a medic in the immediate vicinity (not that he knew that there was even a fellow Cybertronian on the same planet as he), the cyborg was left to worry of the possibilites of rusting.

A feral growl escaped him as he pictured himself, broken down and rusted. Slag. No. That was not happening! No way in Pit would he be worthless scrap metal left to wither and corrode in the gutter. He was Sunstreaker, slaggit! That did _not_ happen to _him_ of all mechs.

Guided by his irritation, the robot, Sunstreaker, stomped his way to the shore of the bay, wanting nothing more but to get out of the Primus forsaken wasteland the Earthlings called "the ocean".

Really, who in their right processor would keep such large bodies of...of...wastes! Primes! He would never understand the beings of the planet he was currently on. He was never intending to be there either.

Sunstreaker had caught wind of a transmission while zooming through the solar system. It was faint, so the mech had gotten closer, thinking it to be a distant message from another Autobot, or better, a Decepticon who definitely lacked in stealth (and common sense).

Sadly, it was from neither. In actuality, it had come from these fleshy...fleshy..._things_. What the transmission contained confused the metal being immensely. Three organics were embracing each other, running their glossa along their epidermis. It resembled interfacing, but Sunstreaker just didn't understand. Why were they using their oral cavities...?

At any rate, it had distracted him and had resulted in him crashing into the gravitational field of this planet known as Earth.

He had had the luck to land in the ocean, as opposed to the hard ground that he was not in the least prepared for. Had he landed on land, he was sure that he'd have a few broken servos to deal with. When compared to those odds, a little rust didn't seem so bad.

However, this was Sunstreaker, the vainest Autobot mech still fighting against the Deceptiscum. He was good, and he'd be fragged if he didn't look as good to match!

"_Who was the fragger that thought keeping this_," he stopped in his rant to search this "World Wide Web" for the correct term, "'water' _around was smart. Must've had a glitch in their processor. Primes, this is gonna rust. If I had an alt mode, this wouldn't be a problem. Slaggin diode!"_

Sunstreaker continued to curse as he alternated between researching his whereabouts and shaking the water free of his components. Though he didn't want to admit it, this "internet" was almost as useful as Teletran I.

He'd stumbled upon a "website" for a local "car" dealership. It was approximately 5.6 miles away from his current location, and, from the looks of it, they had some pretty nice vehicles. Though nothing really caught his optic, he decided that it was his best bet. He'd settle for a "Volkswagen Beetle" if it meant that his innards wouldn't oxidize.

Hopefully, though, it wouldn't come to that. Who knows? Maybe they had something in gold...

* * *

**Author's Note: **I tried to keep it as sarcastic as possible while not being overly obnoxious. Please, drop a review and tell me what you think. I read every review and take everything into consideration. Even flames. I have enough confidence in my abilities as a writer to not take them to heart. Heck, I even improve my stories from them sometimes. :)


End file.
